Renesmee Cullen: Renesmee and Jacob
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Renesmee and jacob find out they love each other, but what happens when the cullens have to leave Forks and bump into an old friend from school? I have now done chapter 6. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Carlie Cullen:  
Renesmee and Jacob Summary It's Renesmee Cullen's birthday, and Jacob has finally told her his true feelings, just to find out that she feels the exact same way. But when Renesmee goes to School with her family, leaving Jacob at home, her first goes does very wrong. They bump into someone Bella hoped NEVER to see again, someone who couldn't be more annoying, someone who is ANYTHING but special; Michael Newton.

Chapter 1 Renesmee Cullen

I woke up from the strangest dream I have ever had. But also a dream that would never come true. I dreamed that I was with Jacob Black, on a wooden bench, old and grey with our grandchildren running around our front yard. I knew that this would be impossible as, I was half-vampire and Jacob was a werewolf. Jacob has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. From the day I was born, to this very day.

Anyways, I woke up at 9am and went downstairs to find the rest of my loving family. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, talking about a patient Carlisle had at the hospital. Emmet and Rosalie,were curled up on the couch, holding each other. And Aunt Alice and Momma were playing chess, while Daddy and Uncle Jasper were having a lot of arm wrestling matches. I was wearing a normal pink pair of trousers, with a blue t-shirt. As soon as I was down stairs, Aunt Alice saw me and looked so shocked.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why would you torture me like this? You usually have an awsome sense of style." She pouted. I sighed as she ran up to me, grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me back up the stairs.

"I just couldn't be bothered with that whole designated outfit thingy you put in my wardrobe." I complaned. She was utterly shocked that I 'Couldn't be bothered' to dress myself up, like she normally does.

"I don't care! No neice of mine, is walking around the house, let alone the town, dressed in that!" She said, pulling me into my over sized wardrobe. "This, this is PERFECT for today! Especially with the weather." She said, handing me a pair of skinny blue jeans, with a very nice white half-sleeved t-shirt. As usual, Aunt Alice was now my favourite Aunt, because she always knew what to dress me up in.

"I have to admit it Alice, you do have a way with style." She beamed.

After I was changed, again, I walked back down stairs with Alice. I went to see Momma and Daddy first, who were now sitting at the piano, and Daddy was playing her lullaby. When Daddy finished it, Momma thanked him and they started kissing passionately.

"Ew! Daddy! Please save that for when I'm not in the same room." I said walking toward them. He stoped and chuckled.

"Morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" He said smiling at me. I sat down on the piano bench in between them and hugged both.

"I slept fine, Daddy. I'm going to miss you when you all go back to school on Monday." I said sadly. He gave me a confused look, and turned to Momma.

"Later." She mouthed to him. He kissed my head and held me close.

"Why don't you play for us, Nessie?" Daddy asked. I smiled my biggest smile and just nodded. First I played Grandma Esme's favourite, and then moved onto Momma's.

When I finished playing, I hugged my parents and ran over to Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie. I jumped onto Uncle Emmet.  
"Morning!" I said after I was comfortable on Emmet.

"Hey Nessie Bear! Have a good sleep?" Uncle Emmet laughed. Aunt Rosalie smiled and patted my hair. We watched tv for a while. There was a knock at the door, and Jacob Black entered the house. He nodded to Momma and Daddy. Looked around the room until he found me. I smiled, jumped off of Uncle Emmet, and ran to Jacob.

"Jakey!" I screamed when he was in the house. He picked me up into one of his air tight hugs. I missed him, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

"Hey Nessie! Are you excited for tonight?" He asked me when he picked me up.

"Yes. . . can't. . . breathe. . . Jake" I whispered, he put me down. Tonight was going to be my sixth birthday party. Eventhough I have been around for six years, I look more like sixteen rather than six. I had the mentle age of a sixteen year old, and the body of a sixteen year old. Jacob was my best friend in the entire world. He had imprinted on me when I was just a baby. I'm not entirely sure what that means exactly, but I knew it meant that me and Jake would be friends for life.

The day went fast and soon, it was time for Jake to go home, and for me to be dragged upstairs by Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie.

"Jake, get out now. Nobody but me and Rosalie can see her until the party." Aut Alice said, pushing Jake out of the front door. He sighed a heavy sigh and went with a last look at me. Then I was dragged up the stairs by both of my Aunts. I didn't even try to worm my way out of it. I liked it when they played 'dress-up-Nessie'. I trusted them and I knew I would look amazing.

We were now in my wardrobe, and they were still picking out the dress. So far I have tried on seven different dresses, but none of them have been that good. Then Aunt Rosalie came out with a gorgious dress. It was baby pink, tight around the breasts and flowing from the waist down. It went down to just below my knees. I loved it. I tried it on and I saw Aunt Alice's facelight up. This was the dress.

"It is so perfect. Nessie, you are going to look amazing when we have finished with you!" She beamed hugging me, careful not to rip the dress.

"I always do, when you two get your hands on me!" I replied, smiling at them. "Now I just need my hair and make-up doing." I said.

"Can I please do your hair? Please, please, oh pretty please?" Rosalie begged. I chuckled and nodded. She squealed. She was so happy, that I couldn't spoil her fun. "Hmm. Alice? What should I do to her hair? Should I let it hang loose and straight, put it into a ponytail, keep her curls and hang loose with a bit of intensified curls, or french-braid?" Rosalie asked. Alice looked thoughtful for a minute. Then her face was blank. She was having a vision.

"I saw her having it in a medium ponytail with two elaborate curls hanging down by her face. One on each side." Alice said, motioning it with her hands. Rose beamed at what she thought in her head. Rose started straight away on my silky, bronze hair, while Alice started on my make-up. For my make-up I had, sparkley pink eyeshadow, eye-liner and mascara, and to finish it all off, a pale pink lipstick, with pink lip-gloss. "Ta da! What do you think?" Alice asked. I gasped at the beauty of my reflection. I thought I was going to cry. I looked so beautiful. The last thing I needed was the perfect pair of shoes. Aunt Alice picked out a pair of pale-pink ballet flats. They were perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Party!  
For my sixteenth birthday, I had all of my family at my house. Which included all of my Cullen family, Grandaddy, Sue, the wolfpack and Billy Black from the rez. It was 6:00pm and it was time for me to sow my pretty little face.

"I am so so proud!" Squealed Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. I looked at them confused at first.

"Er, hello. Am I invisable? This is supposed to be my night and your proud of what you did?-Even though I do look amazing thanks to you." I asked them. They just smiled at me.

"It's time, it's time!" Aunt Alice said pulling me toward the stairs. I sighed, and looked at my Aunt Rosalie who rolled her eyes in unison with me.

"Okay, then. Lets go. I don't want you to throw another one of your tamptrems on her birthday." Aunt Rosalie said calmly pushing me towards the stairs. Okay, so now I had Aunt Alice pulling me and Aunt Rosalie pushing me. I swear something is going to get broken. Daddy, I guessed, heard my little thought and started laughing. I was at the top of the stairs now, and I was nervous. I have no idea why I was nervous, but I just was. I guess I get that from Momma. I was walking down the stairs, and everybody stpped what they were doing and turned to look at me and they all gasped when they saw me. I blushed a deep burgondy. I was loooking at the stairs, trying not to fall flat on my I was at the bottom step, I saw a pair of feet stand infront of me. It was Jake. He was always such a gentleman. He was stood there with his hand held out, waiting for me to take it. I looked up and smiled. The whole room was beautiful. The room was full of pink banners, a few candles plotted here and there, with disco lights and spot lights everywhere. On one side of the room, there was a table with a three-tier pink birthday cake on top. The table had a beautiful, pink silk cloth over it, as well as, being completely covered with presents. Aunt Alice had done all of this-with help from the familiy-in the small amount of time that she had when Aunt Rosalie was doing my hair. I had the best family in the huge-and I mean huge-history of families! I thought to myself. With that thought in my head, I saw Daddy smile his best crooked smile in my direction.

"You look beautiful, Nessie. Happy birthday." Jacob said as I put my hand in his. He kissed my cheek.

"It is now that your here." I replied. "I have missed you, and I haven't been out of Aunt Alice's ginormous bathroom siince you went at 12:00pm. I was bored stiff when they were doing my hair and make-up. But I am glad that it is all done. But mostly because I get to see you." I said, smiling up at him. He looked into my big brown eyes and smiled the smile of all smiles. Then music started to play, but nobody was at the piano. Huh, they must have invested in a real sound system. Me and Jacob danced to the slow song that was playing. I was twirling everywhere, and then other people started joining in. First it was Momma and Daddy, than Grandad Carlisle with Grandma Esme, and then my aunts and uncles. Then Sue stopped the music stopped and said.

"Edward how about you dance with Renesmee for the father daughter dance?" She smiled. He nodded and Jacob stepped away from me.

"Hey Daddy." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Hey sweetheart, are you enjoying your big night?" Daddy asked.

"Yup! It is the best birthday ever! Even if I am only six." I replied. He smiled and then a song came on that I knew so well that Daddy said that I was humming it in my sleep the other night. Me and Daddy were dancing to Clair de Lune, by Debussy. They all watched us dance. Half way through the song Daddy whispered in my ear,

"Happy birthday Renesmee." And then he kissed my forehead. Soon the floor was filled with couples dancing. I loved my family so much.

"They love you too you know." Daddy said after reading my thought. I sighed."What's wrong baby?" Daddy asked me, slightly worried.

"Nothing, I just wish that you weren't always in my head. But your my Daddy and I love you, so I suppose it doesn't matter as long as you don't answer my questions or statements when I haven't even said them aloud." I pouted. He nodded and chuckled. After I had danced with everyone, I went to mingle.

"Hey Nessie Bear!! How are you enjoying this concoction of a party?" Uncle Emmet asked, I giggled.

"I absoloutly love it!" I replied.

"Hey Renesmee, you look beautiful baby! Are you enjoying yourself?" Momma asked. I smiled and sighed.

"Yes I am enjoying myself, apart from the fact that my arms are gonna drop off from dancing with everyone, I'm good!" I said. She laughed.

"Hello my beautiful grandaughter." Grandad Charlie smiled, and pulled me into a huge hug. I smiled and hugged him back. I hadn't seen Grandad Charlie in roughly three months now and I had missed him so so much.

"Hey Grandad. How are you and Sue doing?" I asked. Sue had lost her husband several years ago, and is now my step-Grandmother. I didn't mind Sue. I loved her kids, Leah and Seth. Leah was like the sister I never had or will have for that matter. And Seth, he was like a big brother, I could always depend on. Abit like Jake, but Jake was something alot better. I had also chatted with Leah and danced with Seth.

"Oh, we are doing fine. We miss seeing you kid. You need to visit more often." He said, smiling.

"I'll talk to Momma and Daddy about it." I asured him, giving him one last hug and then walked away still smiling. Suddenly, there were two long arms rapped around my waist. Jacob was pulling me back to the dancefloor to have another dance. How many more dances did her want? I asked myself. I heard another cuckle from across the room where Daddy and Momma were now dancing.

"Daddy, get out of my head, please. I am begging you! Just for tonight?" I shouted to him. Jake looked at me with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I jst shook my head and told him ot to worry about it. "Hey can I ask you something?" He asked with a pained looked on his face. Was he worried about something?  
"Yeah sure, Jake. You know you can ask me anything." I asured him. He looked up and smiled. But it wasn't my smile. In his eyes, I could see worry. I didn't want him to worry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Told

"Okay, so here's the deal, Nessie." Jake said, holing my hands. Now I was really worried. What was he going to ask me? First what was he going to say to me, forget ask me?

"Well, I have been in your life since the day you were born, which of course you already know. I also imprinted on you when I first layed my eyes on the beautiful little baby girl I saw curled up in Blondie's arms." Okay where the hell is this going? "And . . . I think . . . I love . . . you." He said, smiling a smaller version of my smile.

"I love you too Jake, you know I do." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek and rubbing soothing circles around and around,with my finger. He pulled away and shook his head. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him, a little worried.

"I love you Nessie, I always have!" He nearly yelled.

"And I have always loved you too, Jake. You of all people should know that." I told him again. He just carried on shaking his head. "Jake, seriously now, your starting to scare me. Please, I am begging you, tell me what's up!" I shouted. He stepped closer to me, and put his hands on his head, and shook his head one last time before he told me.

"The thing is . . . The thing is . . . I think . . . Ihavefalleninlovewithyou." He said, the words slured. I was taken aback. I was thinking, if I loved him the same way. I didn't know. I was panicking so much, but I was glad that Momma or Daddy didn't come over to me. I was thinking, about my wedding that I would have if I were to get married. I would be walked down the isle by Daddy, with Momma, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie as my bridesmaids, and then I would see my very-soon-to-be-husband. I was pulled straight out of that by two things. First, the groom was, very tall, very muscular, with a short hair-cut. It was Jacob, standing at the altar waiting for me. Second, Jacob was clicking his fingers infront of my eyes. That was the moment, when I was really glad that Daddy wasn't taking notes on my thoughts.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, a little unfocused and coming back to reality.

"I said that I think I have fallen in love with you Nessie. Please say that this wont come between us. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I don't care." Jake just opened up to me right there, right then. "Renesmee, I love you and noth-" He continued until I cut him off.

"I love you too, Jake." I told him, and I ran up to him and he embraced me into one of his air tight hugs. "Yeah . . . can't . . . breathe . . . Jake" I gasped and he let go. When I was back on my own two feet, Jake looked deep into my eyes and then we shared a special moment. Like what Momma and Daddy have, alot! He leaned toward me and pressed his lips, fully onto mine and we shared a passionate kiss. Our lips moved simoultaniously with each others and we stayed like that for around two or three minutes. And then it came to me, I did love him. No matter what, nothing could change it. We were rudely stopped by Alice giggling, and Daddy growling but smirking. Alice took my hand and pulled me over towards the table with the presents on it.

"Time for presents!" She yelled and everyone shut up. "Here, open this one first. It's from your Grandad Charlie." Before I even opened it, I ran up to him-human pace, boring!-and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I ripped of the pink rapping paper to find . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Presents After I had ripped off the rapping paper to Garandad Charlie's present, I gasped at what I saw. It was two pictures. One when I first saw him, and the other was at my first birthday party. I loved them so much. I ran up to him-human pace, of course-and gave him a huge hug for the second time. The next present that got handed to me was from, Grandma Renee. It was covered in bright pink rapping paper. I ripped it off to find a CD, by Deussy. I loved Debussy. Unfortunately, she and her new husband-and my step-grandad-couldn't be here because Phil had a game on that he couldn't miss. I would ring them later and thank them. The next present I was handed by Alice, was from the Clearwaters. I ripped off the rapping paper, to find a pyramid of presents. On top was a small jewelry box that had some beautiful, gold hoops in. I guessed that they were from Sue. Next on that pyramid, was box of chocolates. Cadbury's, mmm my favourite. I gave Seth a huge hug as I kinda guessed that he would hve given me something to eat. Next was a make-up box, filled with all of the latest-and best-make-up ever. I smiled, and thought, Alice is definately going to be enjoying this present. Daddy laughed out loud and everybody stared at him.

"It isn't Alice's present, sweetheart, it is yours." Daddy said giving me a wink. I giggled. I went over to the Clearwaters, and hugged them all for the awsome presents. The next one was from all of the Cullens combined.

"Here you go!" Alice squealed, having seen what it was already and knew exactly what it was. I tore off the paper in one slick move to fine a necklace box in my hands. I opened the box and gasped. It looked just liked Aunt Rosalie's. It was beautiful.

"Jake, can you help me put it on please?" I asked him, with a tear forming in my eye. I was now, officially-according to me anyway, as the family already concidered me as a part in this family and I was but now I was in the clearly more visable way-part of the family.

"Sure, hunnie. Come here." He motioned me over to him. I went over to him and turned my back toward him. He slung the necklace around my neck, and fastened it at the back. I wore this necklace with pride, and I wanted the whole world to know where I came from, even if one day I become, Renesmee Carlie Black. What I wore around my neck was something more presious to me than diamonds or saphires. Around my neck I wore the Cullen family crest.

"It looks great on you, Nessie." Uncle Jazz told me when I was hugging him. Everyone said it in their own little ways when I hugged them. I gave Grandad, and Grandma and extra big hug and thanked them with a small kiss on each of there cheeks. Then Alice handed me a square about the size of a CD case.

"This one is from your parents." She told me, handing me the present. I unrapped it, with fierce hands. On the front cover of the CD case, was a picture of me, Momma and Daddy, and it said on it, 'Your Songs, Happy Birthday'. I thought I was going to cry. I loved it, but when I flipped it over to see what songs were on it I gasped, as I saw a song called, 'Renesmee's Lullaby' and 'Bella's Lullaby' and then several other of Daddy's pieces. I walked over to them, and held them in a tight embrace.

"I love it, Momma, Daddy! It is the best thing you could have given me." I kissed them both on the cheek and went back to the center of the circle. Uncle Jazz bought me some chocolates-typical man-and Uncle Em got me a new book that I had been wanting for weeks now. It was called, 'Under The Full Moon'. Aunt Alice got me, well I guess I should have known, she got me a beautiful pair of black, knee high boots, which had a few metal studs here and there, and done up with a zipper. Aunt Rosalie got me a whole new outfit, which consisted of, a baby pink button down the clevage half t-shirt, with a denime skirt that went down about seventeen inches from the hips. And the outfit was complete with a pair of black leggins-which were optional-and a pair of black flats. I loved my new outfit.

"Anything for my little neice." Aunt Rosalie said when I was hugging her. I had three more presents left on the table, and Grandma and Grandad said that they had another surprise for me too. I took the smallest package first from Aunt Alice. It was from Jake. I opened the small present with so much care, and I don't know why. Maybe the small gift looked very delicate, but how somebody could know that when it has rapping paper on it I will never know. Anyways, I opened up the small package, to find a bracelet there. It was a gold plated, bracelt and it had a charm on it. Hang on, I have seen this before somewhere! Oh yeah, Momma has one just like it. The charm was a small, wooden carving. Carved from a russet-coloured wood, was a little wolf. It was beautiful.

"Jake, you made this?" I asked him. He nodded and walked towards me. "It's beautiful Jake. I love it so much." I hugged him tightly.

"You haven't even seen the best part about it yet." He grinned my grin and looked down at the small figurine. He turned the wolf over so that it's back was showing up towards us. On it's back, there was something engraved there. It said, 'I love you x'. That's it, I thought, this is the final straw. And then a tear rolled down my face. Daddy was looking at me with a very approving look on his face. "Do you li-" Jake started but I interupted him, with a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We held each other there, just kissing passionately. I love you Jacob Black, I love you, I love you! I screamed in my head. Then someone cleared there throat. Daddy maybe? That brought me back to the present and the fact that we weren't alone. Everyone was smiling at us. I blushed and gave him a last kiss on the cheek.

"No I don't like it, Jake" I told him and his face fell sad. "I absoloutly love it!" I smiled at him, and he smiled my smile and gave me a small peck on the lips. I just hugged him then for a while. When we were done hugging, I took the next present off of Aunt Alice and it was a large rectangular, thin box. It had a not under the rapping paper. It read;

Dear Renesmee Cullen,  
I want to say sorry for what I put your family and friends through when you were first born. I am truly sorry what happened, and it was just one big misunderstanding. We wont cause your family anymore trouble. I promis. I hope that you are well,  
and if you are anything like you mother, then you are most definately beautiful. Have a very happy birthday. I would have come, but I don't think that I would be welcome. Have a great night. I believe these will look lovely on you.  
From Aro

I gasped, and Daddy had read the letter through my mind and came to my side imediately. His eyes looked furious. Momma came over to calm him down, and then looked at the note herself.

"This means nothing. He said that they wont bother us again. Just calm down, hunnie." Momma whispered.

"Your right, love. Carry on sweetheart. Renesmee carry on." Daddy told me, and kissed my forehead. I nodded and opened the small box. In the box was a gold thin chain, with a real diamond shaped as a heart. It glistened when the light touched it. Just like how my family does. In the center of the necklace, were a pair of matching earings. I had to admit that they were beautiful. When I showed everyone, they all fell in love with them. Aunt Rosalie was jelous of me because I had them, until I told her that she could borrow them whenever she wanted, as long as I weren't wearing them myself. She beamed, and hugged me and thanked me. I went back to the center of the circle, again, and picked up the last present. It was from Momma and Daddy. It had a wierd shape to it. I looked like a really fat, toblerone bar. Mmmm toblerone, was one of my favourite things to eat-other than blood-in the whole world. It was chocolate and I loved chocolate. Anyways, I tore off the paper to find, not a toblerone, but a sparkling pencilcase with my name written in pink sequins. So that's where the sparkling came from? I thought, and Daddy chuckled and nodded to me.

"Why do I need this?" I asked my parents, looking confused at them. Everybody already knew a big secret and I wanted to know. "Well?" I persisted.

"I can't believe that you haven't worked it out yet, hunnie." Jake said, walking toward me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I broke free from his hold-which wasn't easy I might add-and demanded to know what was going on because nobody was telling me anything about the pencilcase.

"Will somebody please tell me why I need this pencilcase?" I pleaded, as I stamped my foot down on the floor like the little girl I am.

"Well, me and your mother were going to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you, but seen as though that would have been an impossible night to go through, we might aswell just tell you right now." Daddy said, smiling at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"So . . . What is it?" I persisted, trying to keep him focus on telling me. He turned to Momma and smiled at her and then turned back to me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He started,"Tomorrow, is Monday and as you know, we are all going back to school." And he finished. I was still waiting for the big punch line, but it didn't come. Come on Daddy, what's the big news? I asked him in my head. "That is the big news sweetheart. We are all going back to school." He repeated, adding emphasism on the 'we'.

"Seriously Daddy! Just tell me! Please!" I begged. Everyone laughed at me. Obviously they were all in on this little plot.

"He just told you sweety. We are all going to school tomorrow." Momma told me, repeating Daddy's words but actually telling me, if you know what I mean. I stood there in silence with everyone staring at me, probably waiting for me to ask again. I didn't. Did I just hear right or did Momma just say that we are all going to school tomorrow, Daddy? I asked him through my thoughts.

"Finally! We got through to her!" He exclaimed. I ran to hug them both. While I ran I was shouting and screaming.

"ARGHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I hugged them for what felt like forever but was only two minutes. I was now so excited. I was going to be going to school with my parents tomorrow! But the only bad thing about it was that I would be away from Jake.

"Nessie? You still have another present." Grandma told me, pulling me away from my parents. It wasn't until then, that I realised that Grandad Carlisle was gone.

"Er, Grandma? Where's Grandad?" I asked her. She just carried on pulling.

"You'll see." She said, grinning like a maniac. When we got to the front door, she made Jake cover my eyes. What the hell was going on? I asked myself. Then Jacob released his hands away from my eyes, and put them around my waist and kissed my neck. At first I ept my eyes shut, focusing on what Jake was doing to my neck, until he stopped ten seconds after. I opened my eyes to find a georgious red Ferrari Mythos sitting infront of the house. Obviously Grandad was in it. I just stared for fifteen seconds and then started to scream at the top of my voice and jumping around everywhere. Everyone was laughing at my reaction. I practically strangled Grandme and grandad when he got out of my brand new car. 


	5. Chapter 5

About your first day After everybody left the party to go home, Alice said that she would tell me all about what would happen on the first day of school. After everybody had officially gone hom, Grandad Charlie included, the only people left in the house were, me, Jake, Momma, Daddy, Aunt ALice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Grandad Carlisle and Grandma Esme. I tried to get Jake to go home, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jake, go home, you need your sleep." I pleaded. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to go?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"No I don't want you to go, I want you to go home and sleep. I'll still be here in tomorrow. Oh wait, no I wont be because I'll be in school. Please Jake you need to sleep." I said hugging him. He kissed my hair, and sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine, I'll go home. But I want to give you one last present." He said smiling at me. I nodded and he looked to Daddy where he just nodded and turned away. He held me close and pressed his soft, warm lips, fully onto mine. I kissed him back and held onto him. I love Jacob, and it took me a whole six years to figure it out. We stood there kissing when Uncle Emmet came in the room, and gave us an 'Oooo'. That justmade me go more into the kiss. We were kissing for five minutes, until we needed to stop as we were both running out of breath. "Wow." Was all he said. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Jakey." I whispered, and he gave me one last peck on the lips before heading towards the trees. I closed the door behind him and sighed, biting my lip. All I was thinking about was that kiss. It was so full, and . . . I don't know, words can't describe it. After about five minutes, Daddy had had enough of my thoughts, and tried to snap me out of it. He did it easily with four simple words that made me jump right up and head straight for the dining room table.

"Lets talk about school." He said. That is where we hold most of our family meetings. I sat down to Momma and Daddy, and my Aunts and Uncles. Grandma and Grandad were upstairs, probably doing things that I don't want to know about.

"Your, right about that Nessie." Daddy said smirking at me. The rest of them just stared at me and I giggled.

"Okay, so, now about the first day. You will go in your Ferrari on your own to Port Angales High at the legal limit. Your mother and father will be in Edwards Volvo and the rest of us will go in Emmets Jeep." Aunt Alice explained to me the transport arrangments. I beamed when I found out that I would be in my car alone. I was so excited. "We will meet in the front office to get our scheduals. Atleast one of us will be in all of your classes and we'll go to class. The teacher might ask you to say a few words about yourself and about your family. But you all ready know the story so I wont go into detail. We'll meet up at our lockers at lunch and go to the lunch room together. Yes people will stare and whisper about us being new and freaks. But we'll just be ourselves. Nessie, you'll make new friends easily, there's no doubt about that. And that's about it really. See you in the morning Nessie." And with that they all stood up and walked off to there rooms to have a bit of fun. Momma and Daddy took me home and reminded me that I can't call them Momma or Daddy at school. I had to call them Edward and Bella. 


	6. Chapter 6

First day

"Renesmee? Renesmee? Renesmee!" Momma tried to wake me up. I was so tired after that party last night.

"Huh?" Was all I could say. She smirked.

"It's time to get up. Come on." She said pulling me up off of my bed. I slumped straight back down again. "Don't make me get Emmet and Jasper in here, or they might have to tickle you awake." She said with a smile on her face. I snapped my eyes open and jumped right out of bed.

"I'm up." I said in a cheery voice, happy that I was escaping the tickle fest. If it was Aunt Alice, then I would have been soaking wet by now, I thought to my self and I heard a chuckle from downstairs. I headed straight for my closet, but Alice was there before me, as usual.

"Ah, ah, ah. No way! You promised me that I could dress you up for your first day!" Alice pouted. I sighed, I had promised her. I opened the door to my closet for her and she danced in with the biggest smile on her face. How could someone be that happy all the time? I had no idea but I new it was inhumanly possible.

I ended up wearing, a very pretty pale pink strapped dress with black leggins underneath for Daddy. I mean Edward. I wore pink flats, and did my make up. I wore a light foundation, glittery pink eyeshadow, brown mascara, black eyeliner and a pink lip gloss. With my Aunts, everything from your clothes to your make up had to match.

We said goodbye to Grandma and Grandad and went to the garage to get our cars. As Alice said, I drove my very smooth Ferrari-legal limit of course-and Bella and Edward, took the Volvo while the others took Emmet's Jeep. I was so excited to be going to school with my parents. When we drove into the school parking lot, everyone was staring at my car. I parked in the middle of the lot, and got out. The others, parked a few spaces down from me and made their ways, across to the reception building. Of course everyone was staring, I mean, how could you not? My whole family are very beautiful but I guess that just comes naturally to vamps.

I got out of my car, and of course now everyones eyes were on me. I blushed, even though I was used to the attention. I walked straight to the reception, with boys eyes on me all the time. When I was there I saw my family and I was thinking, Yey I am so glad you guys are here, Daddy did you here what those boys were thinking about me? If you did, I don't wanna know. He nodded and looked slightly pained. That was a yes then. I hated it when Daddy was in pain. The receptionist came up to us then.

"Hi, may I help you?" She said, after going behind her desk. The receptionist was a small plump lady, who had blonde hair, blue eyes with glasses and was wearing a purple shirt with a long blue denime skirt.

"Hi, we're new here. We're the Cullen's,"-Alice said pointing to me, Edward and herself-"And they are the Hales,"-She said pointing to Rosalie and Jasper-"And these are the Swans." She said motioning to Emmet and Bella. She nodded and looked through some papers.

"Ah, yes. I'm Mrs Hardy, and here are your schedules." Mrs Hardy said, handing us our schedules.

"Thank you." I said, in my child like voice. Me, Bella, Edward and Alice had enrolled as freshmen while Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper had enrolled as sophmores. Today, I was lucky enough to have biology with Bella and Edward, gym with Jasper, english with Emmet and Jasper, music with Edward, calculas on my own and then history with Rosalie. So I only ever would have calculas on my own. I'm sure Daddy will help me with the homework, I thought and Edward whispered in my ear,

"Sure baby but lets just get through the first day." I nodded and we set straight off for biology, while the others departed from us and went to their classes. Port Angales High is very big. I mean it had six buildings for god sakes.

Anyways, me, Edward and Bella made our way to the fourth building for biology. A lot of people were staring at us and our siblings or for me, my aunts and uncles, but siblings in school. Even though they were whispering, I could still hear some of the boys saying things like, 'Wow, she is beautiful' and 'I better have a class with the brown eyed girl'. That one just made me blush. Obviously Edward and Bella heard them too, because I heard Edward tell Bella that he wished only now that he couldn't read everyones mind. When we got to the lab, everyone was already there. Edward and Bella went in first, they went to the teacher and he gave them a book. Then it was time for me to go in. I walked in and everyones eyes were on me. The teacher was a male, a few inches taller than me, I'd say he was about thirty or something like that.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, but my nickname is Nessie. I'm new." I told him, and he stared at me for a few moments. I only spoke loud enough for him to hear. When he regained his voice he spoke with a confident voice.

"Hi, Nessie. I'm Mr Thomas. Here's your stuff and there's a seat at the back table for you." He said, handing me my book and motioning for me to the back table. I nodded and walked passed the staring students and to my seat. I was sat right behind Edward and Bella. When I was seated, another person came into the lab. He had blonde hair, that reminded me of Edward in a way. He also had the same colour eyes as my family, as well as being pale skinned. He looked at Bella and Edward and looked shocked and scared. Bella and Edward looked at him with very worried faces.

"Bella? Edward?" He asked them, they nodded and Bella stood up.

"Mike?" Bella asked. Daddy, why is Momma so scared? I thought to Edward. He looked at me and then shook his head. Will you tell me at lunch? I thought ot him, again. He nodded, and I smiled. "Mike, what are you doing here? And what the hell happened to your eyes?" Bella asked the boy called Mike.

"I think I could ask you the same thing. The last time I saw you, you had big brown eyes like hers-" He said pointing to me-"and now there like his and his families. You graduated Forks High, so why are you here?" Mike asked Bella and Edward. Edward wasn't liking this conversation. I guess I knew that this boy had gone to Forks and was in their class for something or really good friends.

"I guess we could ask you the same thing. The last time we saw you, you had blue eyes, now you have the same colour as me and my family." Edward said. Daddy looked quite scared now.

"Hows about, I sit with you guys at lunch and I'll tell you all that I remember?" Bella and Edward nodded. Then he sat next to me. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" Mike asked me. I nodded.

"I'm their newest sister." I told him, trying to keep the story correct. He looked me in the eye and then went back to his book. Biology went by fast enough, but I had this strange feeling that Mike was alot different from the other humans. When biology was over, Bella and Edward walked with me to the gym. Jasper was already there waiting for me to turn up.

"You ready for some baseball?" Jazz asked me. I beamed. I loved to play baseball. "Human pace of course" That made both of our faces fall.

"But Jazz, humans are too slow!" I complained. He chuckled and walked into the changing rooms. The boys changing room obviously. I got changed slightly faster than the other girls, and a few of the boys too. I met Jazz on the school field and we started talking.

"You ready?" He asked me. I pouted.

"Do we have to play stupid human pace?" I asked him. He chuckled a little.

"Unfortunately, we do. I would love to run circles around these humans, but we can't. We have to be careful." He told me with a small smile on his lips. That was when the game started. In gym we were a mixed class, so the boys and girls all did the smae class. Naturally, I was on the smae team as Jasper, thank god. But we also had some really slow people. But also, we had apparently the fastest people in the school on our team. Not anymore. I laughed at the thought. Jazz was the captain for our team, and that lasted for the whole time that we were doing baseball. We were in the fields first. Jasper pitched and it was fast enough for a human to see it. Apparently we didn't have the best batters in the school, the other team did. This guy bat quite hard, but I ran with the ball-human pace but slightly faster-and caught the ball, then threw it straight back to home base. He was out before he could hit third base. He was well angry, that a girl had got him out. I let a few of the boys catch some but they were really slow. I was actually getting bored. So was Jasper a little, but he kept his pitching up to standered. I got around five more guys or girls out and it was time to switch. Some random guy went first, and he it it far away, but nothing compared to what my family did in the clearing. He got a home run. Then it was some girl up to bat, and poor little thing broke a nail. She got out before she got to second base. Then it was Jasper turn. He hit the slow ball with a wack, that wasn't too powerful or too weak. And he started to run. He was really fast, alot faster than the other kids, even at his human pace. He got a home run before they even caught the ball. I gave him a big hi-five and a hug. Then it was my turn. I hit my ball slightly lighter than Jazz did. I didn't move for a minute after hitting the ball.

"Go!" Everybody on my team shouted. I jumped-liked a human-and started to run very fast but no where near as fast as a vampire. When I just started to run they had already got the ball in a players hands, and I was only at second base. I belted right round the field and got a home run before the ball got half way to the bases. Everybody was staring open mouthed at me. Except Jasper, he gave me a huge hug. We both heard some random guy say, 'That family must be very sporty, we now have the fastest girl in the school on our baseball team. Yey!' Me and Jazz laughed a little. When gym was over, the score was 56-42 to us. We were very happy. I got changed and met up with Jasper after so that we could go to english. As usual I was changed before any of the other girls, and to my surprise Jasper was waiting for me out the door. When I was out I gave him a hug for our victory.

"That was the most boring game of baseball I have ever played." I complained to him, he smiled.

"You best get used to it. At least we won. If it wasn't for your amazing talent to run that fast, or catch balls like that, I don't think we could have won." He said, with so much sarcasm in his voice. I laughed, and we walked to nglish where a very large Emmet was waiting for us. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"How was gym?" He asked me, when I was done hugging him.

"The most boring game of baseball ever! We won though so that's a good point." I said with a smile. He chuckled. We walked in and, once again everyone was staring at us. It was a really boring lesson, Daddy had taught me everything already so I was just as bored as Jazz and Em. English was done quite fast. I walked to the music room, with Daddy waiting outside. On my way there, I could hear boys talking about how much they wanted me and things like that, but thank god that I had my Jakey.

I rounded the corner to the music block, and as I had thought, Daddy was waiting there for me. When I walked past the window, I couldn't help noticing the grand piano that stood on a small stage of its own. When I got to Edward, I hugged him and he asked how my day was going so far.

"Well, gym was the most boring baseball game I have ever witnessed and englsh was pretty boring too. What about you?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Well, me and Bella also had a very boring day. Come on lets get inside." Edward said, pulling me into the classroom. Once again, everybody stared. We went to the teacher, and Edward introduced us to her. She was called Mrs Mills, and she had short brown hair. She was very pretty, and I would have thought that she was around twenty-eight or something. Even though I was admiring the piano, I still heard everything she said to my 'brother'. We went to sit a few seats away from the piano. When Mrs Mills caught me admiring the piano she asked me something that I wasn't expecting.

"Do you play?" She asked with a smile on her small lips. I looked at her.

"Er, yes. Edward taught me everything I know." I said, smiling at her.

"Would you like to play for us?" She asked. I looked at her and then to Edward. Daddy can I play my lullaby? I asked him via thought. He nodded and smiled.

"If you want me to then of course." I answered her qestion. She smiled and nodded. The whole class turned to me. "Um, the song I'm gonna play, is a song that my Dad wrote for me when I was just a baby." Daddy smiled at me. I walked over to the piano and sat down. started to play my lullaby. When I started to play, everybody gasped at how good I was. Daddy was smiling at me throughout the whole piece. When it got to the middle of the song, you could tell because the mood went from sad, to calm and pieceful. My fingers were flowing over the keys, and I just got lost in the song. When I finished the song, Mrs Mills was nearly crying and if it were possible, then Daddy would have cried too.

"That was beautiful Renesmee. How long have you been playing? It sounds like alot longer than your age. That was very complex but very beautiful." Mrs Mills comented on my playing skills. I smiled at her.

"I've only been playing for six years. As I said, all of the credit should go to Edward, as he taught me everything." And I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. I went back to my seat with rumptions of applause. I hugged Daddy, and he comented on my little performance.

"That was beautifully executed sweatheart. I am so proud of you." He said, too low for any human to hear, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. At the end of music, Edward and I went straight to the cafeteria. We met up with the others, and they walked into the cafeteria together while I went to get some food. I walked over to the dinner line and heard some boys talking about me. I blocked them out straight away. I looked at what was on offer, and it didn't look very nice. There was a load of green goop and some meat that looked nothing like what it was supposed to be. I settled with a smal salad and even that ddn't look too nice. I went to the desert bar and found nothing but protein bars and fruit. I'd try the food today and if I didn't like it then I would remember to bring some chocolate tomorrow. I went over to the rest of my family and sat down inbetween Rosalie and Daddy.

"I really need to remember chocolate tomorrow." I told them all. They just laughed at me. Then that boy from biology walked in and came to sit by us. The rest of my loving family looked at him and stared, except from Bella and Edward. Apparently they all knew who this kid was.

"Mike Newton?" Alice asked in a very confused voice, and then she saw his eyes. She looked very upset that she didn't see this coming.

"Hey Alice. Long time no see." He smirked. She scowled. "I don't believe I know you, from the past I mean, but I did meet you in biology this morning. Hi I'm Mike Newton." He said, holing his hand out to me. I took it and told him my name.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie." I told him. He smiled and turned back to my family.

"Mike, please tell us what happened to you." Bella pleaded. He sighed and began his story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mike Newton

Mike sat down next to Momma and kept on looking at me, with a smile on his lips. Then he began to tell us what had happened to him.

"Well, I got bit around seven odd years ago by this really hot girl. She didn't tell me her name, but the way she looked has kept in my mind better than any other human memory I have." Mike started. When he said human memories, I gasped as I now know what Momma was talking about when she said about his eyes. I wasn't fully away then so don't blame me for not relising it earlier! Everybody looked at me. Rose put her arm around me.

"What's wrong princess?" She asked me rubbing her stone cold hand up and down my arm.

"I know what he is now, and I didn't get it in biology. I'm sosorry that this happened to you Mike." I whispered. They all looked at me with pittied faces.

"It's okay, Nessie. I don't mind this life, yeah you have to move every few years, but atleast I can talk to your brothers and sisters about it. I'm not all bad, Bella, as you can see by my eyes." He replied. Daddy glared at him when he said he wasn't all bad to Momma. I wonder why?

"What do you mean by, your not all that bad?" I asked him, and Daddy growled.

"Well, when me and your sister, Bella were human, we were good friends, and I had this mayjor crush on her. It was kind of stupid because as soon as this random girl for Arazona showed up, everybody liked her, one boy a lot more than others and another even more than the others." He murmered looking at me in the eye.

"Not everybody liked me." Momma murmered with her head down. I'm guessing that she aimed that to Rose as she was the one to speek next.

"I was only jelous of you Bella, I did like you. Don't you ever think that I never like you, I mean when we got Nessie it drew us alot closer." Rose said mainly to Momma but she shut up quickly with a glare from Daddy when she talked about me infront of Mike.

"What do you mean when we got Nessie?" He asked. Daddy just shook his head.

"You tell us your story and come back to our house after school and we'll tell you ours Mike." Jazz said calming everyone down as they had all gotten alittle tense.

"Okay, anyway. As I was saying, this seriously hot girl came up to me one night, it was about a month after graduation, and she invited me to a party that wasn't even real. When we got to her 'party', she started kissing me, and I couldn't resist her I mean she was beautiful. So she started kissing down my neck and then I got the sharp dig into my neck and this sudden burning on the side of my neck where her teeth had dug in. It was like fire." He said, just looking back at the memory. Daddy suddenly went stiff and I wondered why? "She had firery red hair, and mad red eyes. She had skin papery white and tough as marble. She looked so fragile, but she was impenetrable. Nothing on this earth could have destroyed her." I laughed out loud then and everyone looked at me.

"Nothing could have destroyed her? Jacob could have easily destroyed her. Hahaha." I laughed and They soon got it and laughed along with me.

"What do you mean? Jacob? The quileute? HAH! He couldn't hurt a fly, there was no way that he could have destroyed her. She was alot stronger than some measily sixteen year old kid, from the rez." Mike laughed. I laughed at him.

"Not stornger! HAH! That is the biggest peice of crap I have heard in a long time. You see him if he gets angry with you, you would be praying for your Mommy. Killing things like her is one of the things Jake does best." I said, laughing my head off.

"There is no way that he kills things like her. He's just a kid!" Mike said. "How old is he now anyway, twenty-one, last time I saw him he was around fifteen." He asked.

"He's seventeen." I said proudly of my loving Jakey. Mike looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Later, at the house." Daddy said, replying to one of Mike's thoughts. He smiled with a worried expression.

"Anyway, She was quite tall, and after arond three days of pure pain and agony, she told me that she wanted me in this army, but I refused. I ran as fast as I could away from her, until I ended up in Alaska. There was this coven there. The head of the coven was called Tanya? And she and her sisters taught me this new way of this life. The vegetarian way, she put it. Now I have been feeding only only animals, not once tasting human blood." Mike told us his story and I smiled when it came to the part abot Tanya and Kate.

"Good, old Tanya." Emmet murmered with a smile on his lips. Momma and Daddy were still shocked to hear about that vampire that changed Mike.

"You don't think it's Victoria who changed him do you? I mean that is what she did. Created an army to kill me, for you killing James when he tried to kill me!" Momma spoke in low murmers of horror and sorrow. Daddy just closed his eyes and nodded. Momma gasped. And then I gasped. Everone looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What, I can't be scared 'cause somebody tried to kill my Mo-sister?" I asked, and they just nodded. After lunch, I had calculas on my own. No family members, nothing. Just me and a group of strangers.

I walked to building four and walked into the maths class. Daddy is just a thought away. I thought to myself nodding my head as I walked into the class. Once again all male eyes were on me filled with lust, and all female eye were on me filled with jelousy. I blushed a bit and walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm new." I said in a sweet voice. I could hear all sorts of murmers and whispers from everywhere in the room. People were saying things like 'I want her to sit next to me so that I can have a little fun' and 'I hate her, she's too pretty' and 'Picturing her without clothes, and oh yeah am I liking'. It was discusting. If Jake was here, he would have ripped them appart.

"Ah, yes Ms Cullen. Your teachers have told me alot about you. They say that your very intelligent, sporty and musical. Hopefully you wont be just a pretty face in this class." She said with a hint of hatered and jelousy in her voice. I hated her already. I just smiled took a book and she sat me next to the guy who wanted me. I sat down and was actually glad that Daddy ad made me wear leggins. Thank you Daddy! I screamed in my head.

"Hi, beautiful." The guy next to me stated with confidence. I turned and smiled at him. "I'm Lloyd. You are?" He asked. I turned to look at him, and he was quite handsome. He had mousy blond, short hair, green eyes and dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white converse. He was quite cute, I had to admit. So I smiled at him.

"I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." I said. He smiled and put his hand on my leg. I stiffened. What we were learning about in calculas I already knew off of Daddy, so I had nothing to keep my mind busy. Lloyd kept on rubbing my leg with his hand. We were at the very back of the class, so the teacher -cough Devil cough- couldn't see what he was doing. Mrs Paige decided to torture me even more by putting a DVD on about maths and turning the lights off. Great we werein complete darkness. I was too shy to do anyting about Lloyd's hand rubbing up and down my leg, so I just tensed up. He felt it and went to kissing my neck. If I really wanted to make a scene, I could have broken his arm. But I didn't want to make a scene so I just sat there. Then he fiercly turned me and pressed his lips to mine with full force. I pushed him back with not too much of my strength. And he backed off.

"What? You can't say you don't want me." He said in a whisper, coming closer again.

"Actually I can, because I have a boyfriend who will probably bite your head off happily if I tell him that you just kissed me. And I don't mean bite your head off as in the shouting at you. I mean litterally bite!" I said in a low harsh whisper. He backed away and scoffed. He accidentally hit his hand onto a nail pointing out of the table, and cussed when it penetrated his skin. I giggled at him, and then the smell hit me. Human blood. Oh No! Daddy help this guy jus kissed me, and I pushed him away with very little strenght and then he hit his hand on the table, and a nail went into his hand and now it is bleeding!!! Help Daddy please!!!

The next thing I know is that Daddy knocks on my classroom door, and opens it. The teacher just sared at him.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked in a very flirtatious voice. Ew, another girl flirting with Daddy other than Momma is just unreal. I heard him chuckle.

"Erm, yeah, can Renesmee please be excused, she has a doctors oppoitment in fifteen minutes." Daddy replied in his 'dazzling voice' as Momma calls it.

"Of course." She replied to him. "Renesmee you may be excused from this lesson." She said with all of the niceness in the world.

"Thank you miss." I spoke. I walked toward the door and when we were outside of the building, I could breathe again.

"Thank you Daddy, I mean Edward. Sorry I guess I'm still getting used to it all." I said hugging him so much.

"It's okay sweetie. It's a good job that I can read minds." He replied hugging me back. "So that Lloyd guy, he actually kissed you? Jacob isn't going to be too happy about that. Jake is waiting for you at home." Daddy said pulling me towards my car. I hopped in and he jumped into his Volvo and we drove back to the house. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jake's POV

I was sitting in the Cullen's front room watching t.v. "I miss Nessie!" I groaned to myself. God I was getting pathetic. I couldn't even let her go to school without missing her. I felt like getting up off of the very comfy couch and storming into the school all guns blazing and demand that I see her. But I knew I couldn't. It was only her first day for crying out loud! If she was here, I wouldn't be sat here bored out of my head waiting for the love of my life, no existence to come home from measly school. I usually felt like this when I was on patrol or just away from Nesssie in general. It really annoys the guys. I mean just last night, they were telling me to shut up! And by they, I mean Seth and Embry. Usually it is me telling them to shut up, I guess the roles have been switched. I kinda feel sorry for Seth and Embry as they don't know what it feels like to imprint. I doubt they ever will, but I really want them too. It is so much simpler to explain the need to have your imprint next to you at all times, if your actually talking to somebody who has an imprint too. Just thinking about Nessie makes me want to just run straight to school and kidnap her. She wouldn't mind if I did that. Hell I wouldn't mind if I did that! I just can't think of her being in school with all of the boys drooling all over her. If anyone of them disgusting little teenage boys touches her, I will so kill them for going within ten metres of her. I was all alone up in the Cullen house, all alone except for Esme who is amazing. She is always happy to cook for me, she says that it's fun but I have no idea where she gets that from. Even when I refuse for her to make me some food, she does it anyway. I never stop her though because I know that her meals are one of the best things you will ever taste in your life. Esme is an amazing cook and she knows it 'cause when she cooks for me, I always tell her when I am done.

"She is probably missing you too Jacob. Here have some pancakes to calm yourself down." Esme replied my outburst, as she walked into the living room with a plate piled of pancakes. She settled the pancakes on the table and I gave her a kiss on her cheek. She always was like a mom to me. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Thanks Esme, your amazing!" I mumbled while eating a pancake. My phone started to buzz in my pocket and one of Nessie's piano compositions came on as the ring tone so I knew it was her. I took it out immediately and looked at the message;

Hey Jakey!  
I miss you soo much! Daddy is letting me come home as I have a 'Doctors oppointment'. LOL Anyways, I'll explain everything when we get home.  
Love you so much. More than you know!  
Your Nessie xxxxx

I loved it when she put your Nessie on the end of her texts. I didn't realise that Esme had read it so when spoke I jumped.

"See, I told you she was missing you two!" She exclaimed in a high cheery voice. I smiled at her.

"Did you see the text?" I asked her, suspiciously. She shook her head as a no and then started to explain.

"That ring tone, is one of Nessie's piano pieces and whenever somebody else texts for example a pack member it is never that." She explained. I was surprised by how much she knew about me. It was creepy in a motherly kind of way. "But why she is coming home early is something I don't know." She whispered to herself even though she knew I could hear her. I don't think she minds. Five minutes later and the plate of pancakes was gone. When Esme left for the kitchen, I heard the sound of Ferrari wheels speeding up the driveway, followed by Volvo wheels. I know, I am weird because I know the different sound each car wheel makes. One minute later, my Nessie came through the door and plonked her school bag by the door.

I went up to her and hugged her.

"Hey? What are you doing home early?" I asked her, confusion written on my face like words written in a book. She sighed and Edward walked through the door. What happened? I asked him. He shook his head at me before speaking.

"I think you should hear this from Nessie." This really got me worried now. Oh God, please tell me she isn't going to dump me or say that she doesn't love me anymore! I pleaded with someone. Edward chuckled a little and shook his head again.

"Ness, what happened?" I asked her, concern clear as water in my voice.

"Maybe you should sit down for this, baby." She answered putting a hand on my cheek and pulling me toward to loveseat. I am really worried right now. I hadn't noticed when Edward and Esme had left the floor completely, trying to give us some privacy even though they couldn't. At least they were trying, that's all I can ask for, I guess. We were sat down, but before any words were said, Nessie crushed her soft delicate lips to mine. I went along with it, obviously and kissed her back. Our lips were moving together until we were both gasping for air. We broke apart after three minutes. "A boy, touched me in school." She whispered, only just loud enough for me to hear. I was fuming. I measly human actually thought that they could lay their filthy hands on MY Nessie? I swear, protector or no protector, that filthy little boy will pay for this!

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked her, cupping her face in my hand, while she rested her head on it. She sighed and started again, starting from the begining.

"Well, when we got to school, boys were looking at me and from the look on Daddy's face, they were thinking dirty thoughts either about me or Momma. Classes went by, and boys kept on staring at me and muttering to their friends how much they wanted me. And by wanted me I mean it in a sexual manner." She started. I tensed up after she spoke the last sentence. I started shaking a tiny bit but calmed myself down as I didn't want to hurt Nessie. I nodded to her and she carried on.

"After lunch, I had calculus on my own. My teacher is a snotty nosed posh little freak who hates any girl that is prettier than her. So basically she hates every girl in the school but my family more than the others. Anyways, during that class I had to sit next to a boy. He was one of the many that wanted me. When I sat down, he put his hand on my leg and started rubbing up and down my leg. Then we watched a maths film and the lights were turned off so Mrs Freak couldn't see what was going on. He started kissing my neck, and then he turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him off as soon as I could, which was about a minute after he started. I wanted to hurt him so badly, but I thought I'd leave that to you. Then he was all like, 'You can't say you don't want me Beautiful' and I kind of spoke my mind. I said, 'Actually I can, because I have a boyfriend who would happily bite your head off if he found out that you just kissed me and I don't mean bite your head off as in the shouting I mean literally bite!' I didn't mean to say it, but he just got me so angry. Boys in high school think that they can do whatever they want with girls and they'd get away with it. But I don't want them to get away with it, but I don't want to hurt them either. So I have an idea that I don't know if your going to like." She finished, by looking down at her hands. A boy kissed her?! I swear if she gave me permission to hunt this guy down I would do it right here, right now. And yes she was right about me literally biting his head off. I am however intrigued to hear what this Little idea of hers is.

"Okay, so boys in the school want you. Well firstly, they can't have you because I aint letting you go unless you want me too." I sarted but Nessie being Nessie decided to interrupt me.

"And that will never happen! I love you too much to let you go. Your my big, friendly wolf who is my pet, best friend, boyfriend and so much more! Your mine as long as you'll have me!" She squealed, with a smile on her beautiful lips. Her lips, oh how I wanted to kiss her. Concentrate Black, concentrate! I chuckled at her, and gave her a little peck on her beautiful lips.

"Second, you go to calculus and the teacher is jealous of all of the girls in your family. Well, there's no change there. As much as I hate to admit it, your Mom is beautiful-" I heard a growl from above. Sorry Edward I am just stating a fact, you know I don't love her like that anymore! I screamed in my head and the growling subsided. "-Pixie-Alice is beautiful, and I can't believe I am actually saying this but even Blondie is beautiful. But I have to say that Nessie is the Most beautiful of them all, and I don't see a problem with Mrs Freak being jelous of them. Third, a boy decides to flirt with you, and touches you and then eventually kisses you. Wow you've had an eventful day!" I was shocked by how lightly I was making it all come out. I was planning the murder spree of anyone who thought bad of Nessie or who tried to take advantage of her.

"Yeah, I think that's everything. Except for the fact that you missed the part out where I missed you so much! Oh, there's a part that I forgot to tell you too." She blushed a beautiful crimson. "I nearly killed that boy today." She confessed. I was shocked, but secretly I hoped that she did.

"Good, I want him dead!" I scoffed. She was shocked that I took that part so lightly.

"By saying that I nearly killed him,meant that I nearly sucked his blood stream dry!" She explained in a slightly louder voice. Oh. Now I know why she wanted to keep it quiet. I didn't know she meant it like that. Wow. That was, er, unexpected.

"Oh, how?" I asked. 'Oh How?' Is that the best the great Jacob Black could come up with? Pull it together man! I shouted to myself.

"Well, he was angry that he got rejected and banged his hand on the table, but he didn't realise there was a nail sticking out of it and I'm thinking that you can work the rest out." She concluded. I nodded and hugged her close. I kissed her temple and told her that is was okay, and good that she got out of there. "Grandma?" She called, as I pulled away from her.

"Yes, dear?" Esme replied dancing down the stairs and retreating to the kitchen.

"Do we have a bottled Elk blood?" She asked. I didn't mind it so much now that she drinks blood, as long as when she does hunt, I go with her. Esme soon came out with a bottle of elk blood and a few sandwiches for us.

"There, you go, sweetheart. There you go Jacob." Esme said, handing me the sandwiches. I smiled a huge grin at her and she gave me a sweet replying smile. Nessie, gave her a beautiful smile and once again Esme gave her an answering smile. We ate and drank until the other finally came home. But unfortunately for them, they came home to find me and Nessie have a big make out fest on the loveseat.

**[A/N: Please, review!!! Need as many as I can get!!!!**

**Come on, you see the little green button!! It's right there!!! All you have to do, is click it and write a few lines!!! Please!! I want 10 review before I even think about putting the next chapter up!!!!!**

**love ya!! ~twerdgirl4edwardcullen xx P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nessie POV

Hmmm, Jake is such a good kisser! I couldn't believe how lightly he took today. If I know my Jake, it is all an act. He is so good at kissing that I didn't even notice when my family came home.

I was sat on Jacob's lap, facing him with my arms around his neck and in his hair, with our lips together, so it wasn't exactly a pretty sight for my parents, aunts and uncles to walk in on. Jakes arms might have been a little lower than Daddy may have liked, but hey, who cares?

Jake probably knew when they were home because he could smell them. He is always saying that my family smell so bad and that I smell so beautifully that you would think he had gone crazy. Momma and Daddy keep saying that Jake stinks like there is no tomorrow, when to me he smells like the forest, warm, sweet and amazing.

We only broke apart when we heared Aunt Alice squeal, Daddy grunt in utter dislike, Emmet wolf-whistle at us, Momma giggling and Aunt Rose gagging. Uncle Jazz was polite, as usual, and didn't say anything.

"Seriously Princess, why do you let the dog put his paws all over you like that?" Aunt Rose murmered. I jumped off of Jacob and stood infront of Rose.

"Because he is my dog, and the best and only boyfriend I will ever have." I declared and then went to sit back on jakes lap when he stood up so suddenly I nearly fell. "What is it Jake?" I asked him.

"Somebodies here. I don't know their sent, but I know I have never smelt one like it, but I know that it is a vampire. That I can assure you." Jake replied sternly.

"That would be me, sorry." Mike said as he walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jacob.

"Newton?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Umm yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Mike asked. I giggled and stepped round from behind Jake.

"That would be my boyfriend, Jacob. Oh, and close your mouth Mike." I said as I wrapped my arms around Jakes waist.

"Black? I thought that you loved Bella? You quileutes need to make your minds up on who you love! Seriously! First it's Bella and now it's her sister? You need to sort yourself out mate! So who is it gonna be? I mean Bella's already married." Mike finished. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't know that Jake had been in love with Momma. Heck, he could still love her like that now.

"What is he talking about Jake?" I asked him while turning my big brown glistening eyes onto him. He pulled me in for a hug but I resisted. "What is he talking about Jake?" I asked again adding a bit of fierceness to my voice.

"Before you came, I was in love with Bella. I admit it! Well, I thought I was in love with her. You see Bella was in love with me and Edward. It just took her some time to admit it. But when I layed eyes on you, the most beautiful thing I could ever have imagined, it all changed. Yes I imprinted on you, and yes I love you more than words can discribe, but you must know that I don't love your mom that way still. I love her how I should love her. So Mike, thank you for making me say that I was once in love with my girlfriends Mom! God, you were annoying when you were human!" Jacob sighed after his little speach and pulled me into the hug that I needed. "I love you Nessie, and don't let Newton make you feel any different." He added with fierceness.

"Wait, did you just call Bella Nessie's Mom?" Mike asked incredulously. Daddy nodded and then explained how I was born and about the weeks after their graduation.

"And then Jacob here imprinted on her. Imprinting is basically a way for the wolves to find their soul-mates. Jacob was everything to Nessie. He was her pet, baby-sitter, brother, best friend, and now, boyfriend. Imprinting happens so that they can carry on the wolf genes as well as finding the one you love. Jacob thought that he was in love with Bella, but really it was the part of Renesmee inside of Bella that made him belive that he loved her. And then when Nessie was born, the Vultori came because of a false accusation of Nessie being an imortal child. We nearly had to fight again, but after Aro saw what happened fully, he agreed that it was just a big misunderstanding. Renesmee is now six, but in the body of a seventeen year old, and has a maximum of four years to produce a child with the one she loves before her body with reject any chance of changing. Meaning, that she has to concieve within four years or never bless me and Bella with grandchildren. And no Jacob that does not mean that you have permission to take my daughters virtue." Daddy explained. Wow, Daddy could talk for Washinton!

Mike just sat there staring at Daddy as if he was a madman.

"There is no way that the beautiful girl, next to Black-By the way you stink-is your daughter Cullen. I mean she hasn't even got your eyes and I can smell her blood from here. Okay, it isn't the normal scent of blood that we find everyday, in fact it is very unique, but - " Mike continued, until Emmet cut him off.

"Look Newton, let's get somethings straight, okay? First of all, Jake stinks because he is a wolf who would gladly rip you apart if you layed one finger on our Nessie or cause her any harm. Secondly, she is Edward and Bells daughter because she has Edwards bronze hair, Charlie's curls in her hair, all of Edwards features and has her mothers human eyes. Thirdly, she smells different to other vampires and other humans because she is half and half. And lastly, from Eddie's face, I am guessing that you are thinking of my neice in a way that is disgusting and that Jake would want to rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces if he knew you were thinking them so get them nasty thoughts out of your head right now!" Emmet boomed. Wow, that last part made me slightly uncomfortable.

"How many times do I need to tell you this, Black is not a wolf! There is no such things as werewolfs!" Mike sighed exasperatedly. I decided that now would be a good chance to but in.

"Well seeing as Jake is practically shaking right now, I am going to take him outside for a little run. Come on Jake." I said I took his hand and led him out the back door. Mike followed us and saw as Jake transformed and settled down for a nice little sleep. I sat down next to him and curled up to him breathing in his scent. I pressed my palm to Jakes nose and projected my thoughts to him.

Hey Jake, you know you could have told me about you and should have known that I would understand. I don't really care as long as you don't love her like that anymore. I love you.

He grinned that oh so famous wolf grin at me and then licked my face.

"Ugh Jake! Only in human form!" I giggled as I wiped the slobber off of my cheek. I wiped my eyes with my sleve when I was suddenly kissed. I opened my eyes and found Jacob, laying next to me. NAKED! My eyes widened. "Jake, where the hell are your clothes?" I whispered to him so that the others wouldn't hear.

"They are either torn, or in a pile by the door that Newton is gazing at you from." He said the last part with bitterness evident in his voice. I giggled and turned his head toward me.

"You know, you don't need to be jealous. I would never leave you for someone else, and as long as your alive and still my Jacob, who will hopefully learn how to dress himself." I replied while he was kising my neck. All I heard was a hum of a reply.

"Hey Newton! Could you bring me my clothes please? Yes the ones next to your feet!" Jake shouted. I looked over at Mike and found that he was glaring at Jake while bringing his clothes. I giggled at the sight!

Mike stomped over to us carrying Jakes clothes, then he threw them at Jake.

"Try to keep your clothes on next time please. I'm sure Edward wouldn't want to find out that you were kissing his daughter while you were naked." He sneered. Ugh, I hate him!

"Well, sorry Mr Nobody! I mean who the hell do you think you are, telling me that I can't kiss my own boyfriend, even if he is naked! God, you've obviously Never dated before or yhou would know how it feels! SO go away and wallow away in self pitty on your own." I yelled. God, that felt good. Mike and Jake looked at me incredulously before Mike ran back into the house.

"Nessie, that was am-" He was cut short by me kissing him. We were still layed down so I rolled over on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He grinned while we kissed and slowly, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and carressed it with my own. I moaned into his mouth without realising. Unfortunately our kiss was cut short by Daddy.

"Get your naked self away from my daughter!" Daddy yelled. Daddy stop! We weren't doing anything! I tried telling him in my mind. "The hell you weren't! Just at least put some clothes on!" I giggled a little at Daddy's obvious uncomfortableness. Jake sighed, before standing up and putting his clothes on. He then sat back down and pulled me back on top of him while Daddy and Newton walked away.

"What? That's it? Your just going to let them carry on?" Newton screamed at my Dads retreating form.

"Yes, because I know how much they love each other. And I don't need YOU of ALL people telling me what I should and should not do with my daughter! You have no idea about their thoughts, so you would NEVER know how much they truly love each other. Yes I read minds. So get them DISGUSTING images of you and my daughter OUT of your head. I sweear, if you come between my daughter and Jacob, I will rip you to shreads and burn the pieces myself. Understood?" Wow, I repeat, Daddy can talk for Washington. Mike simply nodded, scared of my father when he was angry. To be honest, Daddy is never really mean, just overprotective of his daughter. "You got that right Ness." I heard him murmer. Oops, he wasn't supposed to hear that. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I was complimenting him anyways. 


	10. sorry not an update

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay guys nd gals!  
My laptop has been being really bad and blew up on me and i havent been able to get on a computer since!  
Soooo updates are going to be a bit behind because I have also lost my memory stick that has alll of my stories on!  
my life is a total mess right now guys!  
sorry if you thought this was an update but i havent been able to type anything up but i am working on it sooo please be patient with me!  
I love all of you guys soooooooo freaking much!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxxxxx 


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyyyyy! OMG I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I really havent had the chance lately with all of my new storieds, and well the ideas just pop into my head, and I can't do anything else until its down on my laptop! Wellll, please please please tell me what you think about it all! Seriously, I need to know, because I still have a few ides for this story so pleeeeease review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. (Sad face :( )**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Asking**

**NessiePOV**

Jake and I were outside, laying together and enjoying each others company. He kept on smiling at me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I was startled when he lifted me from the ground, and pulled me flat against his body, with his arms wrapped tightly, but not too tight, around my body. I could literally feel the glares that Mike was sending Jake. I shivered.

"Hey, you cold?" Jake asked. What a dumb question, I mean, how can I be cold when I am snuggled up to my 100 degree's farhenheight boyfriend? Always with the dumb questions, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I giggled before shaking my head, letting my curls fall around my face.

"Hey, umm, I was wondering if I could talk to you and the family about something that is really important to me?" I asked him, looking up at him with the face nobody can resist, well apart from Aunty Ali, 'caus she's the one who taught me the face! He smiled up at me, before leaning up towards my lips, and he pressed our lips together. I kissed him back-who wouldn't?- and smiled into the kiss. Our lips parted and I could feel the heat of his breath against my tongue and I smiled once again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and it was his turn to grin. The kiss turned deep and passionate, and before we could stop it, Uncle Em did.

"Hey you two! How are my fvourite neice and her pet?" He grinned as he sat down next to us. We both groaned and pulled ourselves apart from the other. We both gave him the fiercest glares that we could muster.

"Emmet, not that I don't love you-'cause I do- but umm, why do you have to just appear magically from nowhere, when you are the least thing on a persons mind?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

"Well, your Dad told me that you were wanting to talk to us all, so he sent me out here to get you." He grinned.

"I hate vampires." Jake muttered jokingly. I threw him a mock glare. "What? Only the super hearing thing, it bugs me." He remarked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So anyway, come on you two love-birds. You gotta go talk to people!" He yelled before running back into the house. I giggled and turned to Jacob who's face was looking a little sour. I put my finger under his chin and lifted it to my lips. I gave him a short chaste kiss before letting go.

"We'll finish this later." I whispered into his ear. He grinned the wolfish grin that has always tickled me since infancy, and picked me up over his shoulder. I squealed. "Jacob Black! You put me down right NOW!" I squealed whilest giggling. He grinned.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. I sighed and stuck to giggling my ass off.

Once we were in the house, Emmet had managed to gather the entire Cullen clan.

"Yo guys, Nessie here wants to talk to us about something." Uncle Em shouted to calm the mutters. "Take it away Nessie-Bear." He grinned. I smiled.

"Umm, well, I haven't had a chance to talk about this with him, due to other activities taking place-" At this I blushed and Jacob knew exactly that I was talking about him. The others just groaned.. "Hey, try living with all of you who are humping each other all night when SOME half humans, are trying to get some sleep!" I yelled. I'm sure that if they could, they would all be blushing, well except for Emmet. His response was,

"You know it!" He grinned. I made a look of disgust.

"Anyway, You all should know about what had happened in school today, and usually if something is bad Jake takes care of me. He wasn't there to do that in school, and so I was thinking, maybe with your guys' permission, Jake be allowed to come to school with us and be in all of my classes." I asked. Jacob grinned at me and I smiled.

"You don't need Black to be there for you! You have your whole family!" Mike yelled. I glared at him as did Jake and some of the family.

"As much as your correct, Newton, shut the HELL up 'cause you know nothing about protecting people! He IS a protector! He protects people on the Rez or just in general from red-eyed vampires! He will protect Nessie with every single fibre in his body, with or without the imprint or their natural love. The imprint just makes his instinct to protect her 100x more powerful." Daddy said, with Momma pointing in a few things here and there. Mike cringed away from them. _Thanks Daddy_, I thought towards him. His answer was a smile, not just a smile, but the smile that was always reserved for Momma and myself only.

"If I may say something, I think that would be a wonderful idea, if Jacob is willing to go back to school." Carlisle said in a calm and relaxed voice, a smile on his lips. I squeaked and ran up to him. I hugged him with force.

"Thank you Granpa!" I squealed. He chuckled.

"Thats quite alright Princess." He whispered, patting my back.

"Well, I am willing to do anything to be with Ness for as long as possible." Jake grinned and came and hugged me. I giggled and planted a small kiss on his lips. He grinned.

"Well, I suppose it would be okay, as long as he is in every single one of your classes." Daddy said, Momma nodding along with him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled up at them. The rest of the family agreed with letting Jake come to school with us from now on. I was giggling so much that I hadn't noticed Jacob sweep me off of my feet and over his shoulder, before setting me down by a lake edge a few miles aways from home. It was a beautiful site. It felt so romantic. I sniggled up close to Jake and I soon fell asleep, dreaming of the following day.

* * *

**[A/N: Hey guys, well theres another chapter! Sorry its so short! Have fun reading it, hopefully lol! Read and Review please people! I love you all! xxx**


End file.
